the_butler_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Butler Games 2017
The first season of The Butler Games took place on Saturday 15th April 2017 in Liverpool, United Kingdom. At the end of each round, one or more players were eliminated from the game until only two players remained. The players previously eliminated from the game then voted for their winner. 11 players took part in the first season, with Ryan Frain-Walker being voted the winner in the eighth and final round. 6 members of this season also took part in The Butler Games: Second Chance Summer, which saw players from the original series compete against players who were new to the game. The Contestants There were 11 players this season. Tom-0.png|Tom Langan|link=Tom Langan Lindsey.png|Lindsey Wootten|link=Lindsey Wootten Barnie-1.png|Barnie Varnava|link=Barnie Varnava Dan.png|Dan Grima|link=Dan Grima Kate.png|Kate Lawson|link=Kate Lawson Ste2.png|Ste Foy|link=Ste Foy Meg.png|Meg Lyons|link=Meg Lyons Mandy.png|Mandy Hines|link=Mandy Hines Ryan.png|Ryan Frain-Walker|link=Ryan Frain-Walker Olivia.png|Olivia Williams|link=Olivia Williams Lisa.png|Lisa Williams|link=Lisa Williams The Tickets At the start of the game, players had to choose from 14 blank envelopes, 13 of these contained One Way Tickets but 1 contained the Round Trip Ticket. If eliminated the player could use this ticket to get back into the game, but envelopes can only be opened once the player is eliminated. At the end of round four, these tickets become void. All players could open their envelopes and if they had the Round Trip Ticket they could exchange this for an advantage in the game. The Immunity Idol During this season, the immunity idol was a thing of great paranoia. When players were unable to find the idol within the first few rounds, they became convinced that the idol had already been found. This was not true and the idol remained hidden for the entire game. The idol was hidden inside a baked beans can with a false bottom. This games idol was an arrowhead, to match the theme of the season. This idol made subsequent appearances in The Butler Games: Second Chance Summer and The Butler Games: Blood vs Water where it was turned into the first ever Legacy Idol. The Targets At the beginning of the game, each player was given two targets. The player who got their two targets out of the game first received an advantage in the game. Tom was the only player to have three players targeting them, whilst Meg was the only player to have just one player targeting them. Ste was the first successful player in getting out both of his targets, casting a vote to send home both Kate and Lisa. Ste received the No Vote Advantage but chose not to use this and was eliminated holding onto it. The Competitions A total of 11 competitions were played across 7 rounds this season. The eighth and final round was a vote to decide to the winner. The Rounds The competition consisted of eight rounds. Round One In round one the players were split into two tribes. With one player being exiled. That player would not be able to participate in the first challenge and would therefore be immune from being voted out of this rounds elimination ceremony. This player would join the losing tribe in Round Two. The players participated in a tribal challenge entitled 'Battleflip' and although the red team had a stronger start, the blue team overtook them and won the challenge, ensuring their safety for the round. Prior to the elimination ceremony, Barnie had convinced Dan and Ryan to vote out Meg, whilst telling Meg and Ste the tribe was eliminating Dan. Ryan saw an opportunity to take out one of his targets. Dan was the first player eliminated from The Butler Games Spring 2017, with a total of 3 out of 5 votes. He had a one way ticket. Round Two In round two, players remained in their tribes. Mandy joined the red tribe in place of Dan. The players participated in a tribal challenge entitled 'The Stack Exchange' where the red tribe won. But in a power shift twist it was the winning tribe who decided who went home. Kate was the second player eliminated from The Butler Games 2017, with a total of 5 out of 5 votes. She had a one way ticket. Round Three In round three, tribes were disbanded and players were officially playing for themselves. The players first competed in a Head of Household competition entitled 'Know It All' in which they had to answer question about themselves and the other players. Olivia and Lisa remained and the competition went to a tiebreaker, which was won by Olivia. Olivia was crowned the first Head of House of the season and nominated Barnie and Lindsey for elimination. In the Power of Veto challenge entitled 'The Ice Breaker', Barnie was the winner and awarded the Golden Power of Veto. He subsequently took himself off the block and Olivia chose Lisa as his replacement, reasoning that she was the next biggest competition following her progress in the Head of House Competition. Everyone but the two nominees (Lindsey and Lisa) and the Head of House (Olivia) casted a voted. Lisa was the third player eliminated from The Butler Games Spring 2017, with a total of 6 out of 6 votes. She had a one way ticket. Ste, being the first player to have gotten both of their targets out of the game, received the No Vote Advantage. Round Four In round four, the Most Valuable Player twist was introduced, where in the Jury members voted for their favourite player who was then able to secretly cast a third nomination. The Jury nominated Meg as the Most Valuable Player. Players competed in a Head of Household competition entitled 'Suck It'. In this competition players had to race 'malteasers' from a bowl into a cup labeled with their names. This competition was considered controversial due to the disqualification of a number of players. Tom was disqualified for stealing malteasers from Ste's cup, although there was no official rule against this, it was considered to be bad sportsmanship. Barnie was also disqualified from the competition due to him angrily knocking Tom's, and accidentally Ste's cup from the table, causing there total malteasers to remain unknown. Ste was then ineligible to win this competition which eventually came down to a tiebreaker between Ryan and Olivia, who had to race to retrieve a single malteaser from a further away location. Olivia was crowned Head of Household for the second time in a row and nominated Lindsey and Ste. Before the Power of Veto competition, it was announced that the Most Valuable Player had chosen Barnie as the third nomination. The Power of Veto Competition, entitled 'The Cherry on Top', was won by Lindsey, despite suffering a foot injury during the process. She took herself off the block and Olivia then chose Mandy as the replacement nominee. It was then announced that this would be a surprise double elimination. Everyone but the two nominees (Mandy and Ste), the MVP nominee (Barnie) and the Head of House (Olivia) casted a vote. Barnie was the fourth player eliminated from The Butler Games Spring 2017, with 2 out of 4 of the votes. He had a one way ticket. As Mandy and Ste both received one vote each, it was up to the Head of House which player would be the fifth player eliminated from the game. Ste was the fifth player eliminated from The Butler Games Spring 2017, due to a tiebreaker. He left the game holding onto his advantage and only had a one way ticket. This is regarded as the moment in which The Showmance Alliance was formed. Round Five In round five, there was no Head of Household competition. Instead, the current Jury members - Dan, Kate, Lisa, Barnie and Ste - competed in a Battle Back competition entitled 'Dice, Dice, Baby'. Dan won and was welcomed back into the game as the new Head of Household. As the Round Trip Ticket had not yet been found, all players were able to open their envelopes. The player with the winning ticket could cash this in for an advantage in the game. Olivia used this and received the Extra Vote Advantage. Dan nominated Lindsey and Olivia for elimination. In this round the Most Valuable Player twist had changed, and the Jury were the ones choosing the third nomination themselves. They nominated Ryan for elimination. In the Power of Veto competition, entitled 'Plinko Pinball', Ryan won and took himself off the block. Tom, as the second most voted player became the MVP nomination. Olivia gifted her Extra Vote Advantage to Ryan to use to keep her in the game. All platers, except the nominees (Lindsey and Olivia), the MVP nominee (Tom) and the Head of House (Dan) casted a vote. Lindsey was the sixth player to eliminated from The Butler Games Spring 2017, with a total of 2 out of 4 votes cast. The players in the game were unaware of the advantage that was used. Round Six In round six players competed in a Head of Household competition entitled 'Scrabble Scramble'. Meg was disqualified from this competition for breaking the rules, she also suffered from a fall and was briefly removed from the game. Dan become the winner and was crowned the Head of House for the second time in a row. Dan nominated Olivia and Ryan for elimination. The Jury continued as the Most Valuable Player and nominated Tom for elimination. As part of a Guardians Twist, the players did not compete in the Power of Veto competition in this round, instead they chose members of the jury to compete in the same game which they just played on their behalf. Kate was chosen to compete on behalf of Dan, Barnie competed for Olivia, Ste competed for Ryan, Lindsey competed for Mandy and Lisa competed for Tom. Lindsey and Lisa both won with 5 letter words and had to go to Rock Paper Scissors tiebreaker. Lindsey was crowned the winner and therefore Mandy was awarded the Golden Power of Veto. Mandy chose to take Olivia off the block. This then meant that Meg, as the only player available became the replacement nominee. All players except the two nominees (Ryan and Meg), the MVP nominee (Tom) and the Head of House (Dan) casted a vote. As a double elimination round, this then meant that Meg and Tom were the seventh and eighth players eliminated from The Butler Games Spring 2017, each with a total of 1 vote. Round Seven In round seven, players were put back into teams of two chosen at random. Ryan and Dan were partnered which left Olivia and Mandy as a pair. The teams had to compete in another 'Battleflip' competition in which they had to choose two jury members each. Ryan and Dan chose Barnie and Ste, whilst Olivia and Mandy chose Lindsey and Tom. With a quick lead, Ryan and Dan spend most of the challenge ahead in the game and ultimately were the winners of the challenge. Mandy and Olivia were the ninth and tenth players eliminated from The Butler Games Spring 2017, the only players this season to be eliminated by competition Round Eight - The Final Vote In the final round, the Jury members voted for who they wanted to win The Butler Games Spring 2017 With 5 out of 9 votes, Ryan was crowned the winner of The Butler Games Spring 2017. The Prize For this season of The Butler Games, the grand prize consisted of an easter egg, a toblerone, a bottle of prosecco, flowers and a pineapple. Ryan, the winner of this season, only actually received half of the winners prize. The flowers were given to Olivia and the pineapple was gifted to Mandy. Meg had also stolen the bottle of prosecco upon her exit from the game. Trivia * This was the first season of The Butler Games every played. Subsequently, this means that this was the first season to feature a tribal challenge, a head of house challenge, veto challenge and Battle Back Challenge. * This season included a 'diary room' where players cast their votes and could ask questions regarding the game. The eliminated players would also go to the diary room for a 'debrief' following their elimination. * This is the only season where nominees and Head of House were not eligible to vote during an elimination ceremony. This resulted in players being eliminated from the game with as little as 1 vote cast against them. This also means that a number of players this season were voted out unanimously, the format was changed for later seasons. * This season contained the most amount of dating couples, with 6 of the players being in a relationship with another player (Ryan and Olivia, Meg and Ste, Dan and Kate) * This season was originally planned to played with 14 players, but 3 players dropped out of the game on the day of the event. * The only season where a player has had to be pulled from a competition due to an injury. This happened when Meg injured herself whilst competing in the Scrabble Scramble competition. Category:The Butler Games Spring 2017 Category:Ryan Frain-Walker Category:Dan Grima Category:Olivia Williams Category:Mandy Hines Category:Meg Lyons Category:Tom Langan Category:Lindsey Wootten Category:Ste Foy Category:Barnie Varnava Category:Lisa Williams Category:Kate Lawson